Which Way?
by Saruwatari
Summary: I pick up the Keyblade and stare hard at the fork in the road. There's been a lot of those, lately. After a few moments, I use the Keyblade to point to the left.


Hello there. Uh, yes, I know, another story, yada yada yada. And this time it's Kingdom Hearts, of all things. Ah well. I blame the hype for KH2.

A few things I should say about this fic: First of, it's really bizarre. Mind you, I haven't really perused the KH section out of fear of what it could hold, so I don't know how many stories like this one are out there, but what the hell. Just bear with me, yes?

Second: I am well aware that Sora would know nothing about United States history so the whole "all men are created equal" thing doesn't exactly make sense, but again, bear with me. I think that it's a conclusion Sora would've come to on his own, anyways.

Third: Considering Sora is thirteen in KH, and fifteen (or at least, so I've heard) in KH2, I'm guessing about a year goes by in each game. That makes Sora fourteen in CoM. If I'm wrong, please, do tell.

Fourth: If there are grammar mistakes, trust me, I know. I'm doing it from Sora's POV, so it's his thoughts. Somehow, between the heartless and memory loss, I don't think he's too concerned with sentence structure.

And I think that's about it. Call me on anything else. This story takes place right after Chain of Memories… so… yeah.

Here goes nothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well… which way do we go?"

"Gawrsh, I don't know. What do you think, Sora?"

"Uh…" I pick up the Keyblade and stare hard at the fork in the road.

There's been a lot of those lately.

After a brief moment, I use the Keyblade to point left.

"That way."

"Okey Dokey," says Goofy with a smile. He's so carefree, sort of like me. Probably why I connected better with him than Donald when we first met.

"Now wait a minute, why left?" Donald is looking up at me with suspicious eyes, but I'm used to it. That's just the way he is. He has his issues, but he's a good friend. I'd trust him with my life.

He's a lot like Riku in that way.

I just smile cheekily back down at him.

"Because I, the great and mighty Keyblade Master, say so." Donald looks disconcerted, but eventually gives in, with a little help from Goofy.

"Come on, Donald," he says, patting his friend on the back. "Let's trust Sora. It's worth a shot."

Yes, worth a shot. One shot.

One chance, because it's all or nothing, do or die.

But, really now, isn't it that way with all things these days?

I mean, think about it. Most people, who are considered to be "good", believe in the idea that all men are created equal. I know I do, and I certainly hope I'm a good person. It would kind of suck at this point if I wasn't, now wouldn't it?

In any case, I believe that all men are created equal. Well, at least I did. When you're in a position such as mine, that rule doesn't really apply. I mean, my traveling companions are a dog and a duck, who are loyal workers of a mouse King. Men? Ha! Other than Riku, Leon, Cloud, and maybe Ansem, I haven't seen men in ages. So, I've expanded the rule. First it was "all creatures are created equal", but then I encountered Sally, who was a mere ragdoll, and the Card Guards in Wonderland, the Flying Carpet in Agrabah, Pinocchio, who merely _wanted_ to be alive, and so many others, that technically weren't creatures.

But they were alive.

And so, I changed the rule again. I had to be fair right? Now, it's "all things are created equal".

And it's true. Donald and Goofy hold as much importance to me as Riku and Kairi. And someday, I hope to head back to the Hundred Acre Woods, and have some honey with Pooh and the gang, should he be so kind as to share it.

And while I admit it's ridiculous to give a rock the same value as the King, perhaps it's not so far-fetched. While I haven't seen any yet, if I ever come in contact with a talking, moving, thinking boulder, at least I won't be surprised.

Wow, I've gotten off topic. I'm doing that a lot lately, too. In any case, I do have a point, or at least, I think I do. Just give me a second….

Ah, yes! I remember now. The idea that everything today is all or nothing.

Well, it makes sense, doesn't it? You know, because, if all things are equal, and we have to give our best to some things, doesn't that mean we haven't to give our best to everything?

Or maybe I'm just rambling.

"Hey, Sora, are you coming or not?" Donald yells out to me, tapping his foot impatiently. As he turns to Goofy, he says, "See? Even he's having second thoughts. I told you we should think about this!" I chuckle at him, placing the wide grin back on my face.

"What are you talking about, Donald?" I say, catching up to my two companions. "I wasn't having second thoughts. I was just amazed that you actually listened to me."

"Oh, shut up."

Me and Goofy laugh at our smaller friend's antics, as we travel down the path, leaving the road to our right a distant memory.

Speaking of, I have this nagging feeling that my memory isn't what it used to be. Like…. Like there's the big hunk of time that I'm just forgetting, you know? It's only been a few months since I sealed the door to darkness, but I feel like it's been more. Almost a year.

And then there's this girl. When I think really hard about Kairi and Riku, her face pops up in my mind. Donald and Goofy say they never saw any blonde girl, but I swear I remember her.

Na… Nami…

"Hurry up, Sora!"

"Right, coming!"

I hate that feeling. The one that there's something I'm missing. It's incompletion.

That… that period of time, that just seems to be gone, it's distant and close at the same time. Sort of like a dream, but one that was broken up into many pieces, like a jigsaw puzzle. Yeah, that's it.

A scattered memory, that's like a far off dream. I want to line the pieces up.

Yours and mine.

As I look back at the setting sun, falling in the horizon behind this path that I can't see the end of, I smile.

Riku… Kairi… everyone, please wait for me.

This is a road I walk without you, to fight the darkness and find the light, and meet you at road's end.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's a wrap. Whoa, can you say OOC Sora?

Meh, he's an obnoxious little bugger to get right.

Please review!

Dewa Mata!

Saruwatari


End file.
